


Two humans and a monster!

by SugarBacon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBacon/pseuds/SugarBacon
Summary: Steve was again in a trial, this time against one of the members of the Legion, however when the two decided to have a private moment, they didn't count on the company of a monster who wanted something more intimate.
Relationships: Demogorgon & Steve Harrington, Demogorgon (Stranger Things)/Joey (Dead by Daylight), Demogorgon/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Joey (Dead by Daylight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Two humans and a monster!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally created courage to post this, I'm without my computer, so I had some difficulties at the time of translating.
> 
> Seriously posting by cell phone is strange and some tags did not save so I will update them when my computer returns.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you like it!
> 
> (English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake.)

Steve opened his eyes and looked to the sides quickly realizing that he was in the Hawkins Laboratory, he let out a sigh of disappointment. It was disappointing to return to that place again. He felt a cold walk through his body and for a brief moment he felt something scratch his back, he looked back making sure he had nobody.

He had already heard about this feeling. Usually, Quentin, Zaria and Ash talked about her, but it was Laurie who complained most about her main against Michael. He was the killer's obsession.

He walked a little forward and ended up bumping into Nancy.

"I'm not too excited to be back here." She spoke accompanying Steve to one of the generators she had in the hall.

"If you could just get some of the heavy weather out of here... We're close to home!" Steve responded by approaching one of the generators and looking at Nancy

"That helps... But it makes me sick... When we run away from this place I always cross my fingers and hope to get out of this sick game. But then we just go back to the fire."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you down."

"Steve, you didn't let me down... I just haven't gotten used to being in this place yet. We've been here a long time but I just can't get used to it right."

"So let's just finish this generator and go back to the fire. Claudette said she found more of those snacks!"

"We don't need to eat... but those snacks are really delicious."

Steve missed how his conversations with Nancy were more productive, since they arrived in the kingdom they don't talk like they used to. He knew that Nancy missed home, her family, friends and Jonathan... Especially Jonathan.

Steve was working on the generator, already Nancy went towards a totem, Steve never understood how lightning breaking those bones could make Nancy leave without a single scratch from the closet. Nancy said that perhaps the Entity somehow rewarded her for making the killer's life difficult, but this often resulted in an angry killer having his bewitched totem taken away.

Nancy finished cleaning the totem and helped Steve with the generator, soon it lit up and they both heard the scream of someone being knocked to the floor. Feng Min had been hooked by the killer. 

They didn't know which killer it was this time, but they were relieved that it wasn't Demogorgon.

Most of the survivors didn't like to face him, not because of his difficulty but because of his claws and his mania of wanting to swallow their heads.

His claws hurt like hell when he hit them and when he swallowed their heads they could only see teeth and more teeth and an unbearable pain ran through their bodies. Not even with the Pig. Their heads hurt but not in the same intensity.

"At least it's not him this time." Nancy said putting her hand on her head, the last time Nancy had her head pierced by that monster's teeth.

"Do you think he does these atrocities with the other killers?"

"I don't know, but I don't care much for what he does, I just don't want him to hurt us or our friends.

The two split up, Steve went to save Feng Min while Nancy went to find another generator to advance their service.

Steve was already near the hook where Feng Min was, she was almost entering the second stage of the hook.

"Right on time, it was a bad delay!"

"No problem... he's one of those Legion members, that stylish one!" Min said watching Steve pass some bandages around his rib. 

"Well, it's not going to be that hard, I hope. At least Nancy hasn't found any totem bewitched yet."

Steve cured Feng Min as much as he could and the two got separated, making separate generators was much better, they could get the job done, they usually did it against some annoying killer and definitely, nobody had enough patience to face the Legion.

Steve however was very reluctant to continue with the generators, of course he wanted to go back to the fire with the others, but knowing that he was one of the members of the Legion ended up cheering him up, especially the member he wanted to see.

Steve ended up getting lost in his thoughts and didn't notice some boxes in front of him and ended up falling down. Besides the great fall he took, he realized that his heart was beating extremely fast.

"Be careful where you walk. Captain!" Steve looked up, watching the Legion members, the coolest of them, cooler than that girl with pink hair, cooler than the stories of Ash defeating demons. 

"Hey... I was kind of... daydreaming."

"Was I thinking about someone?" The kid lifted him up and put him up against the wall and kept Steve from leaving. 

"J-Joey... somebody might end up seeing." Steve answered and turned his face to the side, he really liked it when Joey had this dominating way, but it was embarrassing to see him do it when some of his friends could catch them.

"I wouldn't mind if they saw it... If they said anything, I could put them on the hook.

"Hey, it's my friends we're talking about!"

"Okay... But I want a reward later... After all, you are my obsession with this prank!"

"Okay... but please don't hurt them too much."

"Okay... Well I can do this, we'll spend the game together, far away from them and I'll leave them alone. I don't care much about hooking them up, I just want to spend some time with you!"

"But... you said the Entity hurts you when you can't make enough sacrifices."

"I know... but it's worth being hurt to see you smile!"

Steve looked away again and heard Joey laugh, the bigger boy liked it when Steve was embarrassed when he said something.

The two of them decided to go to the second floor of the lab, it was small and the generator there had already been made, so there would be no reason for any survivors to go there. 

It would be perfect for both of them. They entered one of the rooms and Joey closed the door. In the room there was a table in the middle and next to it a pallet. One of Hawkins' worst pallets, no survivors used it was completely useless.

Steve and Joey sat on the floor, with Joey insisting that Steve sit on his lap, the two of them sighed and stared. 

"You know you can take off the mask. I've seen your face!"

"I know, but... when I'm at a trial I can't take it off, I think the Entity forbids it. Well, lately she's been picking on us and the rest of the killers a lot."

"What do you mean, implying?"

"Well, she's let the Demogorgon spread her portals around. Now that weird monster can go anywhere. Susie ended up "adopting" him."

"Wait, that pink-haired girl, she adopted Demogorgon?"

"Well, yeah... He keeps rubbing off on us, especially me and Frank. Frank hates it even more when Demogorgon sticks to his head and fills it with saliva." Joey remarked by remembering Frank cursing Demogorgon of all possible names and taking off his favorite gooey monster jacket from another dimension.

"Demogorgon is not so in our judgments. He just wants to hurt us and eat us..."

"I know it's hard for you... Especially for you and that girl, I tried to ask him to stop being so aggressive but I ended up having my head swallowed by him.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Steve approached Joey touching his mask wanting to see if he had any bruises or teeth marks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the pain isn't so bad. That blonde girl with the glass shard can cause more pain around those pallets."

"Laurie's pretty tough, sorry for hitting those pallets on her head."

"It's not your fault Steve, we may be together, but I know your friends would think it's really weird that you're dating a killer. So let's just keep this theater."

"That's not what happened a few minutes ago."

"Hey, I didn't see you at several trials, I was missing you... Hey, I was thinking. Why don't we go to Autoheaven again?"

"I can ask someone for an offering from there, but doesn't that tall guy live there?"

"I can ask Philip for a little privacy. You moan too much and too loud!"

"I don't moan that much!"

"Steve, when you're on the hook, it's like someone's fucking you. You moan too much and in a very suggestive way... But I really like it when you make those moans for me!"

Steve felt his cheeks burn even more and Joey put him on the table and managed to lift his mask a little bit, enough to leave his mouth exposed. 

Steve was the one who gave the initiative and sealed his lips with Joey's.

The two continued kissing until Joey lowered his body a little making Steve leave himself on the table. 

"Steve... I think we better stop, or someone's going to hear your moans."

"Let them hear... You're so... Irresistible."

Joey faced Steve for a few seconds and turned his attention to his mouth.

What Steve said was not a lie, Steve liked Joey a lot but this time he had something different, Joey was really irresistible, Steve could not say what changed in him, but he was leaving a very good smell. It was going into his nostrils and sticking to his brain in a very crazy way. 

He had seen a lot of strange things, but the way Joey was making him excited was almost entering another level of strangeness. 

Steve lifted his neck a little looking at the closet that was in the corner of the wall, and had two crows staring at them. This made him a little uncomfortable, knowing that there was an "audience" watching them. 

He would comment on the ravens to Joey, but the tallest boy ended up nibbling his neck and Steve lost his speech completely. 

How many generators were left for this moment with Joey to finish? The fuck he didn't care now, he just wanted to take as much time as possible with Joey.

The two kept kissing until another raven appeared, this time Joey noticed the raven.

"Great, we have an audience..."

"It 's just crows."

"But they are the Entity's crows I don't know if she can see through them, but if they are here staring at us she is also seeing us..." Joey said and showed his middle finger to the three crows, one of them ended up lifting his wings and the other two started cawing at Joey.

Joey laughed seeing that the birds were really angry with what he did. He was fully aware that the Entity would punish him after this trial, but he was not giving a shit.

Steve ended up laughing a little and saw Joey sitting next to him at the table, the atmosphere he was having was broken thanks to the crows, but something was bothering Steve, usually these crows appeared when someone was very lost in the trial or was hiding too much. Maybe the Entity was sending some kind of signal for the two of them to go back to normal and start a chase, something they were not even in the mood to do.

"Hey, these crows show up when somebody stands still for a long time, right?" Steve asked by looking at Joey and then at the closet that the crows were on top.

"Well yeah, but maybe they're here because you're standing in the same place too long, not that I'm complaining, I like to see you standing, but I wanted you to go to bed!

"J-Joey..." Steve looked away again and Joey laughed.

They both ended up listening to a click indicating that the gates had been opened, at least they already had a little notion of how much time they spent together. Joey got up from the table and went towards the door, he wanted to expel the others to spend more time with Steve before the Entity separated them, but as soon as he got to the door and tried to open it he realized that it was locked.

"What happened?

"The door is locked... Hey you retarded crows, you got something to do with it?" Joey spoke looking at the crows seeing that the three crows were red, until one of them looked away and started staring at the wall. Joey followed the crow's gaze, seeing a yellowish glow begin to come out of the wall. "Steve!" 

Joey ran to Steve and pulled him back by standing in front of Steve and spreading his knife, whatever was about to come out of that hole he didn't want Steve to get hurt.

Steve stood behind Joey as the glow on the wall increased and from there came out a gigantic creature. The creature stood up and stared; both Joey and Steve recognized the creature at the time.

"Demogorgon." The two talked together and Steve went to the door and tried to open it and just like Joey did not succeed. 

Joey stood in front of Steve again, no matter how much he lived with Demogorgon and he was usually "meek" Demogorgon was a well of mysteries and the way he was staring at them he looked hungry. 

Demogorgon let out his bestial scream and advanced on Joey, the Legion member tried to attack the monster but ended up being knocked down, his knife ended up falling under the table. 

Steve didn't have much he could do, he tried to take some of the seats and play Demogorgon but the monster didn't move a single muscle.

The creature got off Joey and Joey got up quickly and leaned against the wall next to Steve.

"Hey, I'm sorry about... bringing you here... I think the Entity decided to punish me earlier, but I didn't want it to do the same to you." Joey said looking at Steve that in response he held her hand.

Demogorgon yelled again making the two of them cover their ears and close their eyes, Joey continued in front of Steve waiting for Demogorgon to strike the first blow, a blow that never came, instead of claws hitting his body Joey felt a sticky liquid dripping through his mask.

Joey opened his eyes and saw that Demogorgon was with the petals of his head open and had a kind of tongue coming out of that pile of teeth and licking him. Joey knew Demogorgon had a tongue but he usually never used it. Just those huge teeth were enough to chew anything, for that one tongue? And even more that size? That tongue was almost the size of Joey's arm. 

"Why is he licking you?" Steve asked seeing what the creature was doing.

"No... I know... All right, kid, stop it." Joey said, turning his face and raising his hand holding the alien's tongue from another dimension.

Demogorgon stared at the two of them for a few seconds, which was really weird for both of them since he had no eyes. Demogorgon took a step forward and Joey took a step backwards leaning even more against Steve who couldn't pull back anymore. Demogorgon approached Steve and took his tongue to Steve passing it lightly over his face. 

"I think he saw that my smell is on you... well I don't think he's going to eat you!

"That's good to hear. But I don't trust this thing."

"I don't blame you... Now why is he here?" Joey tried to turn around to face Steve, but Demogorgon bent down a little bit and leaned his head close to Joey's neck, wanting Joey to caress him. 

"He's in a very needy way for a monster who can only scream and hurt others.

Demogorgon stepped back and stared at them again, his petals opened up a bit letting his tongue drop a little to the side, Steve and Joey stared at him trying to understand what the hell he wanted and that's when they looked down and realized what that creature wanted so badly.

"I guess that explains why he was rubbing himself so hard on you..." Steve commented seeing that Demogorgon was very excited. 

"Does this fuck want to get laid?" Joey looked at Steve in extreme shock.

"Yeah... And... I think he's spreading pheromone!" Steve said he smelled a strong, slightly sweet smell entering his nostrils and he ended up putting his hand in front of his nose and Joey did the same.

Demogorgon approached them once again and lowered his head wanting Joey to caress him again, Joey refused knowing that this would only make the alien even more excited, however even refusing Demogorgon insisted and the smell got even stronger, even covering their noses the two inhaled the smell that was spreading throughout the lab.

Demogorgon raised his tongue again and passed in Steve and Joey's face. The two were slightly dizzy from the smell but for some reason they were finding the way Demogorgon was acting extremely provocative and exciting. 

"Shall we do it?" Steve asked by looking at Joey.

"Having sex with an alien from another dimension? Yes!"

Demogorgon hissed a little and the two looked down, seeing the length of the monster's stick increase a few more centimeters and toast another stick appeared. 

Steve felt his cheeks burning seeing it, Demogorgon had two sticks the same size but extremely large, nor would fucking that go into him without at least leaving him with his legs aching for a few weeks. Joey was thinking the same thing, it wasn't in his plans to be fucked by an alien from another dimension. But the smell he was spreading was very good and when but they refused the strongest and irresistible smell he got. Damned animal kingdom and its mating forms. 

Demogorgon walked to the table and Steve and Joey followed him, the two faced each other again and both started to undress. 

Joey removed his jacket and his pants, he tried to take off his mask but she did not want to leave, he sighed seeing that he would need to continue wearing his mask, he looked at Demogorgon seeing that he was looking at Steve, his tongue was out and he seemed very excited to see Steve taking off his clothes. 

Not for less, Steve had coiled himself at the time of removing his shirt, his pants had fallen down leaving him only with his boxer shorts but his shirt had coiled up and he was trying at all costs to make it go through his head. Demogorgon and Joey were extremely hypnotized by Steve's slender body, he didn't have many muscles but he had enough to be attractive for anyone. Not to mention in his ass that was the thing that most called attention in his body. 

Joey ended up biting his lip feeling his underwear get tight. 

Steve removed his shirt and looked at the two killers in front of him, Demogorgon was with his two sticks up and he looked very thirsty, maybe he was only holding on because he knew Steve was a survivor. Joey seemed to be acting the same way, they were both excited and it seemed they would jump on Steve at any moment. 

Demogorgon's body was extremely thin, and it was possible to see some of his bone structure, but Steve couldn't tell why it was attracting him so much, maybe it was the effect of the pheromone or he was a pervert who was wanting to be fucked by a monster that had already attacked him several times. 

Joey, on the other hand, had well-defined muscles, not at Michael's level or even Oni's, but they were very flashy. 

He and Joey have had sex a few times, but he never stopped to look at Joey's body and see how beautiful it was.

Steve faced his body and shrank a little, he was smaller than both of them and had no muscles like Joey. 

Joey approached Steve and pulled him close, Joey knew that Steve felt bad to see that his body wasn't so eye-catching, as much as his hair caught his attention and was beautiful as hell his body was different. Of course he came from a time when the male body wasn't so obsessed with muscles.

"Hey you're perfect for me... I like your body!"

"Thank you... I'm sorry, I guess I just ruined the mood." Steve said, turning his face a little to the side. 

Joey turned Steve's cheek to face him and he took his lips, the two of them kissing for a while, and Demogorgon approached the two of them and made his two sticks stand between them. It was still strange to see that Demogorgon had two sticks but to see that neither of them would be left out only makes them even more excited.

Demogorgon licked them both again and Joey put Steve lying on the table and lowered his underwear watching his dick jump out, he had some of the pre-drain. Joey smiled and licked the base of Steve's penis taking a few sighs from the little boy. 

Demogorgon stood behind Joey and took his claws up to the boy's leg and removed his underwear, in a rough and almost tearing way, but he removed it.

"Hey only... Be careful, this area is fragile!" Joey said looking back at Demogorgon opening his petals and running his tongue over Joey's back.

Joey shook with the icy touch of his tongue, but he turned his attention to Steve's dick and shook him and heard Steve let out his sly groans. 

Demogorgon wandered his tongue down Joey's back and passed his tongue up his ass and without any excitement his tongue penetrated him. Joey groaned with the sudden act and ended up sinking Steve's penis deeper into his throat that he had to bite his hand in order not to make fun of it.

Joey had never felt anything like it was strange but very good, the way Demogorgon's tongue was moving and getting deeper and deeper into him was making him more excited. His dick was hard as stone and he was feeling that at any moment he would only mock with Demogorgon's tongue inside him.

Joey stopped sucking Steve's cock and licked his fingers and wet them as much as he could.

"Let me know if it hurts!" Joey said and introduced one of Steve's fingers that closed one of his eyes and bit his lip.

Steve was containing as much of his groaning as he could, which Joey knew he did to provoke him. Joey inserted a second finger and after a few seconds put the third one, he wanted at all costs to hear a groan coming from Steve and successfully got it from him. 

Joey smiled and saw that Steve started to let out his sly moans, those moans were too addictive. 

Demogorgon pulled his tongue out of Joey seeing that he was lubricated enough, Joey pulled his fingers out of Steve and the two of them looked at Demogorgon. 

Two wondered how they would do it, Demogorgon didn't seem like the type of person... creature. Who has normal or frequent sex and Steve was a survivor so he could end up getting hurt if Demogorgon got too excited. 

Demogorgon went first to Steve and held him, Demogorgon positioned one of his sticks near Steve's entrance and waited for the boy to relax. 

Steve was grateful that Demogorgon had patience and did not invade him at once, his regard for him being a unconscious beast changed a bit, he still thought Demogorgon was a great beast, but he at least had enough consciousness to see that he wouldn't put up with it all at once. 

At least it had twenty belts, maybe twenty seven centimeters. Joey was twenty centimeters tall, and Steve was in pain when Joey fucked him even though he was going slow. 

Demogorgon introduced his penis to Steve and began to enter in a slow way, Steve moaned and breathed in a heavy way feeling it enter him. 

Joey stroked his cheek and pulled some locks of his hair out of his eyes. 

"Relax, he's going slow... I'll be with you soon."

Steve nodded and relaxed as much as he could, Demogorgon's penis came in completely, and Steve sighed heavily, he looked at his belly and saw a light volume there. 

Demogorgon looked at Joey who turned and positioned himself to do the same as Steve but unlike Steve, Demogorgon gave Joey no time to relax or even get used to it. He entered Joey at once. 

Joey shouted because of this, seeing that in his belly he now had a light volume, he faced Demogorgon with a deadly look.

"Just because you greased me with your tongue doesn't mean you can get in like that at once!" Joey said watching Demogorgon open his petals and throw his tongue out licking his face as a form of apology.

Demogorgon managed to get up and turned them both around, making Steve and Joey belly up, that hurt Steve more than Joey. Demogorgon walked to the table and left the two lying there. He waited a while for the two of them to get used to it and started with the moves. 

Steve was the one who was moaning the most, right at the first stroke Demogorgon ended up hitting his prostate making Steve moan in a completely sneaky and even feminine way. 

Joey was containing some of the moans, but seeing that Steve was letting go like that the motive was loosening together and in a short time he was moaning louder, not in the same intensity as Steve. 

Demogorgon was hissing and growling, his petals were open and his tongue was alternating between Steve's stick and Joey's stick.

Demogorgon increased the speed of his stockpiling and Steve was the first to mock, his seed flew up and fell, staining his abdomen with a white spot. releasing a more feminine moan that Joey had heard, maybe not even the girls could moan the way Steve did. Demogorgon lowered his head a little and approached Steve's neck and closed his petals there, leaving the mark of his teeth on Steve. In response he groaned even more. 

Joey was the second to mock, Demogorgon ended up hitting his prostate making a wave of pleasure and lust ran through his body. He mocked by staining his abdomen and watching his sperm fly up and hit the wall. His tongue was out and he turned his face to face Steve, the two approached and kissed.

Demogorgon increased his stocks further, making the table swing even more, it was a miracle the table did not break. The creature turned to Joey and did the same thing he had done to Steve, biting his neck and pressing his teeth on his skin marking him. Soon after that Demogorgon finally broke down releasing his semen inside Steve and Joey. 

Joey and Steve finally groaned accompanying Demogorgon who had let out an extremely loud scream.

Steve never felt so full in his entire life, not only because of the huge stick that was inside him but also because of the vast amount of sperm that was running through his entrails, he had the feeling that if Demogorgon continued to enjoy this sperm would end up coming out of his mouth. Well he wouldn't doubt if with just one more stab of semen it wouldn't pass through his throat.

Joey was feeling the same way as Steve, the way Demogorgon filled him was something strange but extremely pleasurable. He didn't know how to explain very well what he was feeling he just felt that he liked it and that if Demogorgon wanted a second round he would accept without thinking twice. 

Demogorgon came out of Steve and Joey making his seeds flow out of both of them. Both were breathless and sweaty. 

A feeling of emptiness ended up passing both of them and for a few seconds the request to go for a round two ended up passing their heads. But they didn't know how long the Entity would give them time off and it wasn't a good idea to risk their luck even more against the Spider God.

How long did they stay there having sex?

Joey looked down and saw red scratches covering the ground.

"I don't think the Entity is going to kill you... We've been here a long time."

"It would be very frustrating to have one of her tentacles pierce me while we were doing that!"

Joey laughed and kissed Steve one more time and ended up putting his hand on his neck.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little... At least it's better than having your head bitten off or torn off." Steve spoke by looking at Demogorgon who in response licked him.

The two of them sat down and went to get their clothes to wear. As expected, as soon as Steve put his feet on the ground he couldn't balance himself and almost fell, Demogorgon held him down and put him back on the table. Joey was feeling a discomfort in his hip but he could still move his legs. 

Joey laughed as Demogorgon had taken Steve's clothes and was trying to help Steve put on his clothes. 

The boy helped the creature put on Steve's clothes and the three of them looked at each other. 

"Hey... It gets weird if I ask if we can do this again... Someday?" Steve asked as Demogorgon put out his tongue and licked it, that was a 'Yes' to him, Joey laughed and nodded.

"Come on, ma'am, I'll take you to the gate!"

"You... You can hook me if you want, I don't want the Entity to hurt you."

"I'll be fine, besides I want to see how many trials you'll take with your legs hurting!" Joey finally said putting Steve on your lap. 

Joey was going to start walking to the door, however Demogorgon ended up holding him and put him on his back.

The creature walked to the door and pushed it open. 

"Because I have the feeling that he planned all of this. Steve commented seeing that the door that was once mysteriously locked opened.

"I wouldn't doubt it... Demo... Did you plan it?" Joey asked looking down, not that he expected an answer, but seeing Demogorgon hissing what appeared to be a laughter eventually caught Joey and Steve by surprise.

…

Steve was back at the fire, Feng Min and Bill approached Steve, the boy pressed them both and looked back watching Nancy appear in the mist too. 

"Where the hell were you two?" Bill asked, looking at them both.

"I kept looking for the killer to make fun of his face in a chase, but I couldn't find him, let alone the two of you... And why are your clothes a mess? Feng Min commented and noticed that Steve had his shirt wrinkled and his pants crooked, already Nancy had her hair messed up and she looked very sweaty, it looked like she ran a marathon. "Did you two have sex?" I asked her at once. 

"NO! The two of them talked together and stared at each other. 

"I know..." Feng Min closed his eyes slightly and gave a slight laugh. Bill rolled his eyes and ended up whispering: These children!

Feng Min and Bill joined the others at the campfire and Steve and Nancy went to the small lake nearby. 

"Steve... Can we talk?"

"Sure... Did I do something wrong? I was... in pursuit and ended up getting some time for us and..."

"Steve... I... I just..." Nancy was reluctant to tell what exactly she had seen, Steve stared at her and raised an eyebrow and for a moment the thought that Nancy had seen what he was really doing went through her head. "I found an offering for Ormond... Usually you're the one who likes to go there, so I thought I'd give it to you!

Steve sighed with relief and smiled, thanking Nancy for the offer.

The two of them put their hands in the water in the little river, the water was strange sometimes it was cold and there were times when it was warm, they were lucky that this time it was warm. 

Nancy washed her face a little and stood up saying she was going to go back to the fire, Steve said she would go later, saying she just needed to recover a little of the energy she had spent in chasing the whole game. 

Nancy nodded and walked away from him. 

Steve took off his clothes and entered the river feeling his skin chilling slightly when he came in contact with the hot water. He definitely needed that after the sex he had with Demogorgon and Joey.

Steve ended up feeling a chill in his belly and put his hand in his mouth. What a beautiful time for him to feel a nausea, Steve approached the edge of the river and looked down, feeling the bile go up his throat. Maybe now he feels Demogorgon's sperm passing by his throat. 

He forced his throat a little and after a few seconds he ended up vomiting, he didn't have a greenish liquid in his vomit, most of him had a whitish color and something in the middle of his vomit surprised him. 

"But what the fuck is that?" 

Steve scratched his eyes making sure he wasn't having a hallucination and to his misfortune he wasn't. He had a tadpole fucking in the middle of his vomit!


End file.
